With the evolution of optical networks, the need for multiple distribution of optical signals is crucial. Single mode and multimode splitters are used to split light with minimal loss from one to two fibers or to combine light from two fibers into one fiber. The current fiber optic splitter assemblies include packaged 1×2 or 2×2 splitters which are encased in a stainless steel tube. FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate the typical cross-sectional and side-views respectively of a single splitter. The package 10 consists of an optical splitter 12 including fused fibers. The splitter 12 is attached to the fused silica substrate 14 by an epoxy bond at each end. The substrate is then encased in a chemically-inert thermoplastic such as, for example, a cylindrical Fluorinated Ethylene Propylene (FEP) tubing 16 to provide protection from contamination or damage prior to inserting the assembly 10 into the concentric stainless steel tubing 18. One or two fibers from the splitter emerge from each end of the stainless tubing. This package 10 is expensive and bulky especially if more than one splitter is required in an optical circuit. Currently, if more than one splitter is required, several of these splitter-assemblies 10 are disposed side by side as shown in FIG. 2. There are several disadvantages to the current fiber optic splitters. It takes considerable space in a box or on a circuit board to mount each of the discrete splitters. The individual splitter packages are expensive. If it is desired to organize the splitter leads so that all input fibers, output fibers, or tap legs are grouped with their companion splitters, this grouping cannot be reasonably achieved until each of the splitters is mounted in a larger structure or box which holds the splitters in the desired juxtaposition.